The invention relates in particular to a data bus system of a motor vehicle having at least a first and a second control device which communicate with one another by way of at least one data bus.
Today's fault reporting concepts are based on so-called diagnostic trouble codes (DTC) which, in the event of trouble, are set as a fault message in a program-controlled control device having at least one processor. In the event of trouble, the input of a trouble code and possibly additional context information takes place into a fault memory of the corresponding control device or into a central fault memory. In each control device, the DTCs are, in each case, set autonomously, independently of the other control devices in the data bus system. Barring systems are partly used so that, in certain conditions of the data bus system, no fault input is written into the corresponding memories of the control devices. This has the purpose of avoiding or at least reducing apparent trouble spots that are difficult to recognize when diagnosing trouble.
Because of the above-mentioned independence of the entered DTCs, faults which spread over the data bus system of a motor vehicle are in each case filed as an independent, equally ranked trouble report (sequence fault) in the control devices. The service technician therefore has to consider all trouble reports or sequence faults and, on this basis, has to take into account several possible causes of trouble in order to detect the actual cause. This requires considerable expenditures and is therefore very time-consuming and costly. A targeted tracing of the fault propagation from one control device to the next control device to finally the unambiguous root cause can hardly be carried out by means of the described concept for the detection of faults in the known data bus system which has a large number of control devices networked via the latter.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to further develop the known data bus system of a motor vehicle such that the causing component (software and/or hardware) of one or more faults can be found more rapidly.
This object is achieved by providing a data bus system of a motor vehicle having at least a first and a second control device which communicate with one another by way of at least one data bus, wherein (i) the system has at least one identification device which provides an identifier to each of the messages sent by the first and the second control device, (ii) the first control device receives a first message, and the identification device causes the first control device to provide the message sent out by it with a first identifier, and (iii) the second control device receives the message with the first identifier sent out by the first control device, wherein the identification device causes the second control device to provide the message sent therefrom with a second identifier. Advantageous further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Furthermore, the invention describes a method for the program-controlled tracing of a fault, a program-controlled system for the tracing of faults in a vehicle repair shop, and a corresponding system for the tracing of faults in a motor vehicle for the implementation of the method in the data bus system according to the invention.
One aspect of the data bus system of a motor vehicle according to the invention having at least a first and a second control device, which communicate with one another by way of at least one data bus, consists of the fact that the system has at least one identification device. The latter provides the messages sent out by the first and/or the second control device with a respective identifier. By providing the sent-out message in each case with a preferably unambiguous) identifier, the path of the identifier and thus the message provided with the identifier can, in each case, be traced in the data bus system of the motor vehicle. In particular, it can be made visually recognizable which control device has output a message for transmission to the data bus and by which control device this message has been received or further processed.
In the case of the data bus system according to the invention, the first control device receives a first message, and the identification device causes the first control device to provide the messages sent out by it with a first identifier. The second control device receives the message which is sent out by the first control device and which has the first identifier, and the identification device causes the second control device to provide the messages sent out by it with a second identifier.
In an embodiment, it is provided that the first control device receives a message whose identification is new to the first control device and, in this case, the identification device causes the messages sent out by the first control device to be provided with a new first identifier. In an embodiment, it is provided that the second control device recognizes that the new first identifier for the second control device is new and, in this case, the identification device causes the messages sent out by the second control device to be provided with a new second identifier. As a result, a message propagation, which changes after the occurrence of a fault, can be traced more easily or can be compared more easily with the regular message propagation (without the occurrence of a fault) and, as required, can be displayed in a manner that can easily be recognized visually.
In a preferred embodiment, the data bus system according to the invention has at least one fault detection device which detects trouble during the operation of the vehicle and/or during the operation of the control devices of the vehicle. When the fault detection device detects a fault of the control device or of a message which the concerned control device is receiving, for example, the first control device, the fault detection device causes the messages sent by the first control device and placed on the data bus of the vehicle respectively to be provided with a first identifier, in this fault event, with a first fault identification. This identifier or fault identification is new to the second control device which is receiving the message of the first control device, and the identification device causes the output messages placed by the second control device on the data bus to also be provided with an identifier, in this fault event, therefore with a second fault identification.
In a preferred further development of the invention, the fault detection device has an identification memory in which at least the last used identifier and/or at least the identifier of the last processed message is stored. As a result, in the event of a fault, at least the currently received fault identification and the then actually used sent fault identification are recorded in the identification memory.
In a further development of the invention, the first control device is equipped with a first corresponding fault detection device, and the second control device is equipped with a second corresponding fault detection device. Each of the control devices of the data bus system according to the invention is preferably equipped with its own fault detection device.
As a further development of the invention, an identification device is provided in each control device, and/or the identification device generates an identifier in the form a Unique Identifier, such as a Universally Unique Identifier or UUID, or a Globally Unique Identifier, GUID. As a result, an unambiguous assignment is achieved, i.e., it can be unambiguously determined which first control device is the starting point of an outgoing message and by which second control device this outgoing message has been processed. Particularly in the event of a fault, it can then be traced by way of which control devices a fault has propagated that had been detected by a first control device or by a first fault detection device.
In a preferred embodiment, the identifiers are each provided with a time stamp.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the first and the second control device each have a table, a memory, or the like, in which the received identifiers are recorded. When an identifier stored in the table, etc. is received again instead of an earlier identifier, it is prevented that the identifier used by the corresponding control device changes in its outgoing messages. As an alternative or in addition, it an be detected by a corresponding pattern recognition algorithm running particularly in one or more of the control devices whether a certain identification pattern is repeated periodically. As required, it can be prevented that the identifier used by the corresponding control device is changed. As a result, the expenditures or the loading of the data bus system according to the invention is reduced.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the first and the second control device automatically monitors its function for the detection of faults. As a result, the concerned control device and/or the concerned fault detection device can not only recognize whether a received message is faulty, but the concerned control device and/or the concerned fault detection monitors whether its own operation is faulty. As required, it may be provided that the messages sent out by the concerned control device are provided with one of the above-mentioned fault identifications.
In a supplementary fashion, a method is provided for the program-controlled tracing of a fault in a data bus system according to the invention. The data bus system has at least three control devices, which communicate with one another by way of the data bus, and one fault tracing device, which communicates with the control devices, in order to determine whether a message sent out by the first control device and provided with a first fault identification has been processed by the second control device or by the third control device. This preferably takes place by a query of corresponding memories of the three control devices in order to learn the concrete identification of the output messages of the first control device and in order to determine which output message with which identification has been processed by the concerned control device with the occurrence of a fault.
The invention further suggests a program-controlled fault tracing system in a vehicle repair shop as well as a program-controlled fault tracing system in a vehicle which carries out the above-mentioned method for the program-controlled tracing of a fault in a data bus system according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.